Jesse Ridgway (Actor)
Jesse Ridgway (born September 29, 1992) is a YouTuber and the owner of the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel. He is best known for playing the fictionalized version of himself, Jesse Ridgway, in his infamous YouTube series, the Psycho Series. Jesse also played fictional versions of himself post-Psycho series in the mini-series C-R-I-S-I-S and in the recently ended documentary series. Biography Early Life Jesse was born on September 29, 1992 to Theresa and Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.. He is the youngest of two siblings (his brother being Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.). After his birth, not much is known, but Jesse does confirm that his most traumatizing year in his childhood was when he was 8 in 2000-2001. A tad obese Jesse gets his lower legs immobilized when he walked through hot asphalt.JESSE WALKS THROUGH ASPHALT! That same year, he was attacked by a savage Fred, one of his childhood dogs.THE STORY OF FRED! He was rushed to medics on both occasions after suffering critical effects. It is known that Jesse had befriended Georgie Stahlberger sometime before 2002, where he and Stahlberger were seen in images with Georgie's sister Emily.GET OUT AND GO HOME! YouTube Career Jesse started his YouTube channel, "McJuggerNuggets" on December 9, 2006 and came up with name "McJuggerNuggets" after using the washroom. Prior to this, he had Chicken McNuggets. He named his channel "McJuggerNuggets" and started making various videos soon afterThe Origin of McJuggerNuggets (2014: Year in Review). Despite having a weight problem, it was a time when his family was supportive to the gradually slow success of the channel, starting from his first videos.McJuggerNuggets In 2010, Jesse became a graduate of ,RESUME BUILDING! but struggled to pay a debt of $70,000.The Truth About Youtube Money Footage of his graduation celebration was seen in the skit Jesse Reaches 100,000 Gamerscore.Jesse Reaches 100,000 Gamerscore In June 2014, he had graduated from with a degree in Film. The Psycho Series .]] Jesse had became well-known for his skits, but started to rise to prominence when he had started to create and direct the Psycho Series, also playing the titular protagonist. The series lasted from December 22, 2012 - June 6, 2016, including a 50-episode run and 400+ vlogs.Psycho Series Mid-way through his works, he had managed to pay off his $70,000 debt. Early on during the series after the massive success of Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games and other Psycho videos, Jesse was offered a chance to be on television, so he and his father Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. went to London to do so. They appeared on E4's Virtually Famoushttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsaNh_QYMG0. The trip was filmed on Jesse's channel, however both he and his father were in character the whole time. During the North Carolina trip, Jesse really did get start to feel pain by his spleen, and to this day it still hurts. He would also watch "McJuggerNuggets Exposed" videos to learn from his mistakes, as mentioned in MCJUGGERNUGGETS REACTS TO FAKE EXPOSED! (1+2). In MCJUGGERNUGGETS CRYING BLACKMAIL! Jesse is crying, the reason behind this is unclear, however he states "it's taking its toll on me." This is likely because of the lies and commitments he had to make for the series. Jesse has mentioned many times in the REAL LIFE VLOGS! that the series felt real, most emotions and destruction felt genuine. He also mentions that he lost a lot of friends being so busy, relationship issues, odd fan encounters, issues with the police and much more. When the series ended Jesse felt overwhelmingly sad and empty because he missed the character and the series in general. Jesse had also revealed that literally an hour before they left for Switzerland to film the C-R-I-S-I-S series, Corn quit. The C-R-I-S-I-S Series The mini-series C-R-I-S-I-S was filmed to portray the Juggies and with coming to terms with the Psycho Series being staged. He wrote the series in less than a day and made it sixteen episodes so that it would lead up the day in which he went to Vidcon. The behind the scenes were released of this series, shown in C-R-I-S-I-S SERIES! (BTS). For the sixteen days this mini-series lasted, Jesse took a break with his family in Switzerland, sight seeing and exploring various locations as show on BigBrudda's channel. Getting Life Back On Track Some events (especially the Documentary) were staged. ]] As he returned home from Switzerland, he filmed a couple of days of his real life prior to Vidcon. During the course of towing away the torn down Wingless Eagle, Jesse shaved his beard and cut his hair for three million subscribers, something the Juggies had highly anticipated for months. Sometime just before Vidcon it is shown in My Biggest Secret! (REVEALED) Jesse is at the Wingless Eagle once again however this time with Brian Spitz and his film crew, this was revealed in the same video to be because of a documentary Brian was doing on Jesse and his family. As Vidcon finally arrived, Jesse and his family including his girlfriend then went to the convention, meeting Michael Green, other YouTubers and of course his fans, the Juggies. In VIDCON 2016 & MY REAL GIRLFRIEND! he showed a small portion of himself at Vidcon along with his family, they were on their way back home at the time, he also very briefly mentioned youtuber24 and how he "came back into his life", which was in reference to the documentary. Upon getting home, Jesse films more of his day to life and as the Real Life vlogs went on, he revealed little tidbits about the behind the scenes of the Psycho Series. The Documentary A few weeks into filming his real life, Jesse finds out that Brian uploaded a video which reveals a documentary featuring him and his family is in the works, enraged, he then revealed to his audience that he was under contract not to release any behind the scenes until the Documentary that Brian Spitz was working be finished. He was upset that Brian was allowed to reveal the documentary and Jesse was under the impression that he couldn't. This led to ever-growing tension between him and Brian, which also led to Brian being attacked by a fan, his number being leaked and Jesse shredding the documentary. This caused Brian to quit. After the hard drive being ruined, Jesse, Parker, and his dad fly to Hollywood, to find Brian and get the bts. Having found Brian, Jesse and his dad become engaged in an intense argument with Brian, which leads to Jeff destroying Brian's television and Brian running away. Acting Roles More to be added *Jesse Ridgway/Psycho Kid - Psycho Series *Jesse Ridgway - C-R-I-S-I-S *Jesse Ridgway - HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES *Brian Storm- M.I.N.D.-Your Own Business (Short Films Playlist) *Curtis - Everyday Situations ''(Seasons 1 & 2) *Asparagus - ''A Man Named Corn *Commander Nuggets - Psycho Pirate Sinks Gaming Ship, Psycho Pirate's Naval Assault *Mr. Ridgway and Clones - [[Rule 19 (Clone Series)|''Rule 19 (Clone Series)]] *Jesse - [[The G.A.M.E.|''The G.A.M.E.]] *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. - Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games (Role Reversal) *Theresa Abraham-Ridgway - Psycho Brother Clips Head (Role Reversal) Series He Has Made References Trivia * During an interview with MikeOwenTV, Jesse revealed that he didn't like the brand name "McJuggerNuggets" as an identity, saying that the name would not be taken seriously from a business standpoint. However, he eventually became cool with it, now having multiple kind of brands, such as McJuggerNuggets, Psycho Kid, and RiDGiD STUDiOS. ** Jesse also talks about the 'Psycho Girlfriend' incident, where Kate exposed the Psycho Series being fake, as well as clearing up false information about him, such as his comparisons of being the "Joffrey Baratheon of YouTube". Category:Yo [[Category:Males [[Category:Act